Defectos
by Black-Sheep12
Summary: Todas las personas tenemos defectos. Es algo en la naturaleza humana. Por ejemplo...
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLARMER:_** Mai hime no me pertenece

_**Defectos**_

Todas las personas tenemos defectos. Es algo en la naturaleza humana. Por ejemplo; Mai puede llegar a ser demasiado sobre protectora o Nao puede no tomarse las cosas en serio. Como todos yo también tengo defectos y no me los voy a poner a numerar, porque no hay ganas. Sin embargo voy a nombrar al peor de ellos; Shizuru Fujino.

¿Quién es Fujino Shizuru? Bueno les haré un resumen de todo. Ella es algo así como mi mejor amiga. Nos conocimos hace unos años atrás en la escuela secundaria, ella era la presidenta del centro del estudiante. Tenia una orada de fan que incluso hasta hoy se niega a abandonarla. Por azares del destino, creo, nos hicimos amigas.

Podría decir que es una mujer hermosa, determinada, inteligente, que se acerca y se aleja y te enreda.

El escandaloso ruido me despertó. Juro que voy a matar a cualquiera de las otras tres compañeras de habitación. Emito un leve gruñido y me levanto con toda la intención de cometer un homicidio. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y me topo de frente con unos ojos carmesí. Por un momento siento una leve parálisis, es frustrante, hace mas de 2 años que compartimos piso y no me puedo acostumbrar a esto.

La castaña sonríe e ingresa a la habitación, por la ropa que trae puesta deduzco que recién llega del bar al que salió anoche con algunos amigos. Me dirijo nuevamente a mi cama Shizuru se encuentra tirada boca a bajo y me mira intensamente desde allí, yo no puedo evitar perderme ella. Otro ruido acompañado de unos gritos nos saca del estupor en el que habíamos entrado.

-¿Qué esta pasando allá?- pregunte sentándome en la cama

-Lo de siempre- recostó su cabeza en una de mis piernas- Nao y Mikoto peleando por Mai

-No entiendo porque pelean tanto- comencé a acariciarle el pelo- es obvio que Mai quiere con Nao

-Así es el amor

-Como digas- conteste indiferente-¿Qué tal anoche?

La sonrisa ladeada de la mujer en mi falda me dijo todo, no pude evitar sentir como una especie de veneno subía por mis venas. Inconcientemente me levante de la cama y me la quede mirando como un lobo apunto de atacar. La sonrisita de entre divertida y suspicaz s dibujo en sus labios, lo que me molesto mas. no pude reprimir un gruñido.

-¿Qué pasa Nat-Chan?- el tono burlón me puso de mas mal humor- no es como que nunca lo hallas hecho- se río-¿o será que estas celosa?

-En tus sueños- conteste corriéndole la cara.

Escuche como los resortes de la cama hicieron el ruido característico que hacen cuando un peso se levanta de ellos. Cuando quise reaccionar sentía el calor de otro cuerpo casi pegado al mio. La castaña empezó a avanzar y yo inconscientemente retrocedí hasta que choque contra la mesita de luz. La castaña sonrío de lado y se inclino sobre mi, yo me tense e intente alejarme. De golpe se alejo nuevamente.

-Me das uno?- alzó la mano mostrándome un cigarrillo

Asentí, por unos segundos había perdido la capacidad de habla. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe distrayendo a la castañas, tenia que hacerle un regalo a quien halla sido la oportuna que me sacaba de mi vulnerabilidad.

-Uh, interrumpo algo?- la voz divertida de Mai resonó desde el marco.

-No, ya me voy

Comento la chica a mi lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Inevitablemente me sonroje, otro de mis malditos defectos. Fulmine con la mirada a mi amiga, esa risita me estaba empezando a molestar.

Pero como decía todas las personas tienen defecto, el de Shizuru es propiamente eso; es hermosa, determinada, inteligente, se acerca, se aleja y te enreda.

O_O_O

Primer cap, extremadamente corto para mi gusto... peeero bue, es lo que hay

Les cuento que este fic esta terminado asi lo ire publicando con el tiempo...

Ya saben nosotros vivimos de comentarios y bla bla bla... en fin, Comenten pliss


	2. Fiesta

**_Fiesta_**

-¿Entonces que pasó en la habitación?- preguntó Mai poniendo dos tazas de te sobre la mesa.

-Lo de siempre- miré como el vapor salía de la taza-¿Sabes lo que hizo anoche?

-Por supuesto- me cortó la pelirroja- es Shizuru- tomó un sorbo de te- Nat no podes pretender que no haga nada- me miró a los ojos- después de todo no son nada- movió la mano derecha- no entiendo porque peleas tanto por mantenerte alejada- tomó otro sorbo de te- se nota que te morís por ella

-No puedo

-¿Por qué?

-Esta noche hay fiesta en 4:44 ¿No?- desvíe el tema

-Se- contestó complacida- gran fiesta, gran- me miró fieramente- por supuesto que vas a ir

-Si no me dejas otra opción

-Que te haces de rogar si las dos sabemos que te encanta la fiesta

Solamente reí, había cosas que no podía contradecir. Miré el reloj, ya era hora que me valla a la facultad. Me levanté, tomé mis cosas y me despedí. Ella se iba para el bar, tenía que recibir algunos pedidos para esta noche.

0-0-0

Miré de nuevo el reloj, hacía más de media hora que llevaba esperándola. Siempre era lo mismo cuando decidíamos salir juntas. Se tardaba una eternidad en hacer algo que no tomaba más de diez minutos. Suspire resignada ¿Qué más podría hacer? Me podría haber ido, total las chicas estaban allá, pero algo me decía que tenía que seguir esperando.

-Por mas que te empeñes no vas a mejorar- comenté en forma de burla

-No jodas- me contestó la pelirroja

-Dale vamos que estamos tarde- dije tomando las llaves- ¿Por qué tardas tanto en arreglarte?- pegunté molesta

-Cosas de mujeres, creí que sabias- comentó divertida- digamos que vos te tardaste el doble

-Dale, movete- contesté en un gruñido.

Cuando llegamos al bar había bastante gente afuera agrupada, charlando de sus cosas, mirando los teléfonos, contestando llamadas, en fin, esperando o talvez solo estando. Saludamos a Akito, el patovica, e ingresamos al bar.

A la pelirroja le había costado muchísimo impulsar ese local, pero lo había logrado y era uno de los mas famosos en la ciudad. Dentro estaba alucinante, recorrí rápidamente el local, estaba repleto de gente, riendo charlando, ligando, en fin, todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir.

Mecánicamente me dirigí hacia la barra, sabia que mi amiga estaría allí, observando a su nueva empleada. Mire para atrás y Nao ya se había perdido, me llamo la atención, creí que iba a ir en busca de Mai. Pensándolo bien, las cosas estaban raras en ese trío, allá ellas era su vida.

Llegué a mi lugar y me encontré con Mai y Reito hablando divertidos tomando un trago. Midori se encargaba de incomodar a Yuko, aun estando separadas por la barra y la muchacha nueva, bueno, ella simplemente atendía a los clientes.

-Natsuki te tardaste- comentó la pelirroja en una sonrisa

-Ya sabes- dije sentándome junto a ella- la araña se tarda siglos en arreglarse- terminé pidiendo mi trago

-Hablando de eso- comenzó aparentando estar desinteresada- donde anda Nao

-Ni idea se perdió cuado entre- comente tomando de mi vaso- debe andar con Shizuru

-Si me disculpan- comentó mirando a la multitud- tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas que me había olvidado.

Sin esperar respuesta la pelirroja salió disparada hacia la multitud. Miré al castaño junto a mi y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Todavía siguen con esto?- preguntó divertido

-Ya sabes- dije mirando a la gente- somos vuelteras

Reito se río nuevamente y comenzamos a ponernos al día. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablábamos como se debía y eso que íbamos a la mima facultad. Me repetí mentalmente que no iba a descuidar a mi mejor amigo nuevamente. La verdad lo extrañaba.

-Así que estas de novio- ví como el muchacho se sonrojaba- ¡Estas enamorado!- no pude evitar reírme ante la idea.

Unas finas manos pasaron por detrás de la cabeza del hombre frente a mi y le taparon los ojos. Ninguno de los dos pudo contener la sonrisa, cada uno por sus respectivas razones. El castaño se saco las manos de encima e instantáneamente la dueña de ellas apareció ante nosotros.

-Al fin uno de los tres asentó cabeza- comentó divertida- tiene que tener algo especial, no lo vas a tener que presentar- volvió a reír- tengo que darle el bueno

-Es verdad- le seguí el juego al ver la reacción del castaño- tenemos que conocer a nuestro cuña.

Nos miramos a los ojos y rompimos en risa. Reito se encontraba totalmente cohibido, no parecía el. Realmente le había pegado el amor. Eso si era raro.

-Paren ya! Odio cuando se ponen de acuerdo para torturarme- dijo molesto

-Y bue, es lo que hay nene- contesté y le guiñe un ojo.

-Uff, son tal para cual- ahora sonrío el al ver nuestras caras desencajadas

-No se de que hablas

-Hey Natsuki no viste a Mai- interrumpió Midori, juro que le voy a hacer un regalo.

-Se perdió hace un rato ¿por?

-Necesito unas cosas de la despensa, pero no puedo dejar la barra esta demasiado llena- me miro con ojos de cachorrito y comprendí.

-Ok ahí voy

* * *

Son ideas mias o este también me salio de mas corto? Bue, les voy avisando que solamente le quedan dos capítulos a esta historia. Quiero creer que son mas largos que estos dos u.u... Igual espero que le halla gustado...

**Amane-chann: **Tenes toda la razón del mundo... Espero que este cap halla quedado mejor :p

**deathangel :** Yo también me declaro incondicionalmente enamorada de ella Xd... JAjajaja si ya se que es una pareja rara, pero nunca me gusto Mikoto (y no va a lograr gustarme) y alguna vez leí un fic donde Mai y Nao eran pareja y realmente me gusto... Soy su ama y señora muahaha :p Ahhh, es un defecto tan maravillosamente defectuoso lol

**RakiDuam: **Cualquiera desearía tener un defecto así y que encima se abusara de ello XD

**Vianka: **Es taaaaan desesperante cuando te enganchas con algo que nunca será continuado... Las pilas de veses que nos habrá pasado no?

Y a ls demás Reviewers muschissiiiimas gracias...

Ya saben... Los fics sobreviven con los comentarios... Así que comenten sin miedo que no me enojo^^


	3. Venganzas

Me despedí de mis amigos y me dirigí a la despensa, lo que uno hace por las amistades. Como pude atravesé la multitud, esquivando a un par de tomados y un par de vasos mal agarrados. Ingrese al cuarto y me apoyé contra la puerta un segundo para poder tomar aire. Había sido como atravesar la jungla. Recordé como había empezado esta fiesta, no había habido mas de cien invitados. Ahora era imposible, se había echo demasiado famosa. Una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Camine unos pasos hasta las alacenas y la puerta tras mío se abrió. Me di vuelta asustada, cuando ví quien era me relaje.

Me asustaste- comente volviéndome a las botellas

Ni que te fuera a comer- sonó a provocación y conociéndola bien; era una provocación

Creí que te ibas a quedar con Reito- comente buscando la botella que me habían mandado a buscar

Me mando a cuidarte-contestó avanzando hacia mi

Maldije al castaño, claro el se tenia que vengar d e alguna forma. No me di vuelta, pero podía sentir como su calor se aproximaba. Prácticamente me estaba rozando, la ignore y retire la botella que buscaba. Ella me la arrebató y la puso nuevamente en su lugar. Me di vuelta para protestar. Quedamos enfrentadas, a centímetros de distancia y en ese momento realice, que me había acorralado.

Inconscientemente la mire a los ojos, y me perdí en sus pupilas rojizas. Mis ojos bajaron a sus labios, en los cuales reinaba una seductora sonrisa. Me mordí el labio inferior sin pensarlo y me abalance sobre ellos.

Era un beso deseoso, desesperado, sin nada de ternura, pero lleno de pasión y deseo contenido. La castaña pasó sus brazos por mi cuellos y enredó una de sus manos en mi pelo. Yo mase mi manos por su cintura, acercándonos totalmente. Profundizamos el beso dejando escapar un gemido de placer.

La castaña rompió el beso y se deslizo a mi cuello. Comenzó a besarlo con pequeños besos que se iban desesperando a medida que avanzaban. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás en un visible gesto de placer, mientras mis manos se perdían bajo la remara de la castaña. Ella acomodo su piernas entre las mías y empujó suavemente con su cadera, justo en el momento que mi mano alcanzo al borde de su corpiño. Ambas gemimos inconcientemente, avivando a la otra en lo que estaba haciendo.

Una de las habilidosas manos de la castaña reptó desde mi cintura hasta el borde de mi pantalón. Con habilidad desabrochó el botón que lo sostenía a mis caderas. Me estremecí y choqué contra los estantes tras mio.

Su nombre se escapó de entre mis labios y no me importo. En ese momento no me importaba nada. Me había abandonado a ella, mejor dicho, nos habíamos abandonado a la otra.

Oye ¿tanto vas a tardar en buscar lo que te pedí?- Dijo Midori abriendo la puerta violentamente.

Se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta, sin saber que hacer. Me acomode la ropa y el pelo y salí de allí sin mirar, ni decir nada. Cuando pasé junto a la pelirroja, escuche una leve disculpa, la ignore y seguí mi camino.

o-o-o

Llegue a la barra en el mismo punto donde había dejado al castaño. Los busque con la mirada y lo encontré bailando con un chico rubio, un par de centímetros mas bajo que él. La descripción encajaba perfectamente con su actual novio, sonreí, se lo veía realmente feliz. Me senté en la barra y pedí un trago.

Llevaba sentada ahí quien sabe cuanto tiempo, mirando la pista. Había mucha gente que no conocía, se me hacia raro, teniendo en cuenta que la primer fiesta había sido un cumpleaños. Midori había abandonado la barra hacia un buen rato de la mano de Yuko. La nueva bar tender se la estaba teniendo que apañar sola, no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo. La mire y le sonreí, ella contesto el gesto. Pedí otro trago.

¿Aburrida?- pregunto

Cuando estaba por contestar una mujer junto ami le llamo la atención. La mire, era Shizuru, todavía no entiendo como hace para verse hermosa en cualquier situación. La castaña me sonrío y no pueda evitar contestarle con una sonrisa que salía del fondo de mi alma.

Extendió su mano e intento tomar la mía que descansaba sobre la barra. Inconcientemente se la corrí y baje la mirada. De reojo pude ver la mirada sorprendida de la ojirubi. Sentí sus ojos posados sobre mi con gran insistencia, sin embargo no me atreví a devolver la mirada. Yo sabia que si lo hacia todo se iba a ir al cuerno, y no quería.

Ella se inclino sobre mí, yo no atine a hacer ningún movimiento. Me dijo algo cerca del oído, algo que no pude escuchar por la música. Se quedo mirándome un rato más y se dirigió hacia la pista nuevamente.

Pasado un tiempo de que la castaña se había ido, me di vuelta en su busca. Estaba bailando con una chica pálida de pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro. En realidad prácticamente se estaban sacando las amígdalas. No me sorprendió, después de todo soy conciente de lo que mi amiga causa.

Volví la mirada a mi trago y lo termine de un sorbo. Me masajee las sienes y me pase la mano por la cara. Pedí otro trago y volví a mirar a la castaña. Pasado un rato la bar tender volvió con mi trago, lo tome y me volví a observar.

La queres ¿No?- me dijo llamando mi atención

La amo- dije sin pensar, ella alzó una ceja- como amiga- corregí rápidamente

Se- dijo en una carcajada- ni vos te la crees- extendió su mano- Rei

Natsuki- me presenté tomando su mano

Nos quedamos en silencio, ella apoyada sobre la barra y yo dándome vuelta a la pista. En ese momento pude ver como Shizuru se le acerco al odio a la otra chica y le dijo algo. Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron para la salida tomadas de la mano. La castaña me miro de reojo antes de irse, gruñí y me tome de un trago lo que quedaba.

Porque no?

No lo se-la interrumpí- es como un pacto silencioso, creo

Suspire y baje la mirada. Sentí que una mano se posaba y presionaba levemente la mía. La bartender me estaba sonriendo, no pude evitar devolver el gesto.


	4. A la mañana siguiente

Primero lamento anunciarles que este es el ultimo capitulo del fic. Desde ya muchísimas gracias a aquellos que siguieron la historia, tanto los que dejaron comentarios como los que la siguieron en anonimato (no sean mala onda y comenten XD)

Y segundo, pido disculpa por el formato del capitulo anterior. No me había dado cuenta que había quedado así y después que lo subí no supe como editarlo (¬.¬)

Sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Cuando recobré la conciencia y sentí como el cansancio me hundió de nuevo en la cama. Miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, busque el reloj, era demasiado tarde. Con todas mis energías me senté y observe a la mujer a mi lado. Había sido una buena noche, pero no iba a volver a pasar. Yo lo sabia y ella también.

Me vestí y salí de la habitación, intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Con largos pasos fui hasta el exterior del departamento y como un rayo subí al ascensor. Cuando abrí la puerta principal, el aire de la mañana me golpeó, causando que mi cuerpo y cabeza se relajaran.

0-0-0

Ingresé a mi departamento con mucho cuidado, por lo que había visto anoche, todo seria un caos. Suavemente me deslicé hasta mi habitación, la puerta de la castaña estaba abierta, no había nadie. Suspiré resignada y continúe avanzando. Por alguna razón la puerta de la pieza de Mai también estaba abierta ¿Es que no pensaban volver en ningún momento? Me asomé a la habitación, no pude evitar que mi mandíbula cayera hasta el piso. Por lo menos ya se habían acabado los problemas ¿O era el principio de uno nuevo?

Moví la cabeza negando, conociéndolas, era el principio de uno nuevo. De golpe las ganas de dormir me abandonaron. Tomé nuevamente mis llaves y me dirigí hacia la salida. Abrí la puerta y comencé a andar. Tenía ganas de relajarme, por lo menos pensar y prepararme para le drama.

Bajé un par de cuadras hasta llegar a una plaza. El lugar se veía fantasmagórico sin los niños gritando de acá para allá, los padres siguiéndolos y los vendedores ostentando su mercancía. Caminé hasta las hamacas y me senté en la del medio. Prendí y cigarrillo y dí la primer calada en el momento que comenzaba un suave vaivén con mis piernas.

Continúe fumando e inconcientemente perdí mi mirada en algún punto del pasado. No me moví cuando sentí que alguien mas se sentaba en la hamaca de al lado. De reojo pude ver como sacaba otro cigarrillo, se lo prendí antes que ella pudiera saca el encendedor. Nos mantuvimos así por un rato, haciéndonos compañía en nuestro silencio, en nuestras reflexiones, en nuestras recopilaciones de recuerdos.

Miré detenidamente como los labios, carentes de pintura a esta altura de la mañana, rodeaban suavemente al cigarrillo, para luego dejar escapar el humo tal cual palabras. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en ellos y caí en cuenta que ya había observado demasiado. Miré hacia delante y le di otra calada a mi cigarrillo.

-Eso te va a mandar a la tumba

-A vos también- dije divertida ante la forma de romper silencio.

Ella rió ante la total ironía, yo la acompañe con una sonrisa.

-¿Volviste al departamento?

-Si, por eso estoy acá- contestó en un suspiro

-¿Viste lo que yo?

-¿Mai y Mikoto?

-Se

La castaña sonrió como respuesta y un nuevo silencio nos rodeo.

-Se, yo también huí al posible drama que se iba a armar- tiré la colilla del cigarrillo- ¿Qué tal anoche?- dije en una disfrazada sonrisa.

Comenzó a hamacarse suavemente sin levantar los pies de la arena bajo nosotras, con solo verle la expresión supe la respuesta. Estuvo así durante un par de minutos y se detuvo nuevamente a mi lado. Saco otro cigarrillo, esta vez lo encendió ella.

-¿A ti?

-La misma respuesta- conteste mirándola

Me sonrío encantadoramente.

-La bar tender era muy linda

Me volvió a sonreír y me tendió el cigarrillo con tranquilidad. Lo tomé sin pensarlo, y le di una calada.

-Shizuru, no las entiendo

-¿Por qué?

-Es decir- me acomodé de forma que quedé semi enfrentada a la castaña- hay una fuerte atracción, por no llamarlo amor- dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos- las dos saben que existe- pité el cigarrillo nuevamente- y sin embargo no hacen anda para cambiarlo- moví las manos desesperada- es mas se empeña en alejarse y hacerse daño… ¿Por qué?

-No lo se- me sacó el cigarrillo de la mano, no sin antes rozar la suya con la mía- decídmelo vos- absorbió el humo

Ladeó la cabeza y sonrió, el ángulo que le daba la luz la hacia ser mas hermosa de lo normal. Un fugaz brillo pasó por sus ojos y no pude evitar la sonrisa que pelaba por salir. Ella rió y tiro la colilla. Yo la imite y prendí el último cigarrillo del atado.

Me mire la mano que había tenido contacto con ella segundos anterior y volví a sonreír ¿A quien queríamos engañar? Sabíamos la respuesta a ello, nosotras estábamos jugando el mismo juego. Éramos todo los que la otra quería, si quisiéramos, pondríamos ser nuestros amores de la vida. Habíamos decidido amar, pero no amarnos. Nos íbamos a demostrar, hasta que no pudiéramos más, que no éramos la una para la otra. Talvez por miedo, talvez por comodidad o simplemente por idiotas.

Sin embargo no nos podíamos alejar, seria demasiado doloroso. Soportábamos vernos felices con otras personas o volviendo de una noche sin códigos. Lo habíamos hecho durante toda la vida y lo haríamos hasta que las mentiras se caigan. Pero no pensábamos en dejar todo, en divorciarnos de esta amistad. Eso seria lo más doloroso que nos podría pasar. Porque después de todo, esa amistad era lo que nos mantenía.

-Ya es tarde- comento parándose y estirando un poco la espalda- volvamos

Asentí y la seguí devuelta a casa. .

Como dije, todos tenemos defectos y nadie huye de ellos. El mayor defecto de la humanidad es el amor; una palabra, cuatro letras y dos idiotas que se pierden en él.

...ooo...

Probablemente me deben querer matar o por lo menos me odian un poquito ;)

Bue pero al idea era esta. Nuevamente les agradezco pro seguir el fic.

_Dedicado a todas esas oportunidades grandes o pequeñas, que pudieron, pueden o podrán ser y que talvez nunca fueron o serán _


End file.
